Chapter 323
|image = Gejutel_323_-_6.png |Release Date = 26 May 2014 |Chapter = 323 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 322 |Next Chapter = Chapter 324}}As M-21 growls, not only do both Tao and Takeo stare with disbelief at what they are seeing, but Kentas himself is also amazed. Kentas reveals that although he thought of M-21 as just a human, after his transformation, not only does he look alike to a Werewolf but the radiating aura from him is almost identical to a Werewolf's. When he asks M-21 to reveal his identity but receives no reply, he decides to quickly finish off the other two before turning his attention onto him afterwards. But as he turns towards Takeo, Kentas is very shocked to see a blazing lunge from M-21, who has his claws aimed at Kentas' head. He can do no more than cross his arms to protect himself, as the impact of taking the massive hit from M-21's energy slashes thrusts him backwards. As Kentas slows down due to friction with the ground, he cannot do anything while M-21 roars and continuously slashes and punches him. Soon Kentas receives several wounds from M-21. As M-21 continues to drive back Kentas, Tao and Takeo cannot believe how different M-21 is. Takeo suspects that this is M-21's awakened form. Kentas shouts at M-21 but he still cannot respond well to M-21's powerful attacks, as he takes another slash down his left chest and flies back. M-21 lunges at him to finish him off and after a huge explosion, much to M-21's shock and disappointment, Kentas casually walks out of the dust, clearly unaffected by M-21's attacks. Whilst the former DA-5 agents panic, Kentas compliments M-21 (saying that his abilities are no less than a real werewolf's) and asks him to show him even more. As M-21 remains calm, Kentas says that although he does not know anything about M-21, one thing he is absolutely sure about is that he is very entertained by him. Having said these words, Kentas immediately lunges at M-21, who is caught surprised, and slashes at him. M-21 just manages to avoid a fatal blow but still receives a cut on his arm. He is not allowed any time to recover as Kentas smacks his abdomen and lifts him up. But M-21 regains his composure to attempt a slash from above. However, Kentas dodges the attack and grabs M-21 by his hairs from above. He compliments him and then throws him into the ground. Kentas seems to be really enjoying this now as he grins and prepares another slash at M-21; M-21 readjusts himself and lunges at Kentas, through the slashes of Kentas. After an explosion, M-21 spears through the dust cloud and relentlessly rockets upwards towards Kentas. M-21 covers himself with his aura and the two wolves roar at each other as they charge head-on. A huge explosion occurs and M-21 is seen standing on the ground. However, he is no longer transformed and soon collapses onto the ground. But Kentas is the opposite as he joyfully kicks M-21's face. Kentas seems disappointed as M-21 is now in human form again and he decides to waste no more time by killing the other two and capturing him for further investigation. As he prepares to attack M-21, Kentas senses a ferocious blast and jumps out of its way. Kentas rebukes the attacker for interrupting but soon realizes who he is facing: the clan leader whom the previous Lord left behind for the current clan leaders - Gejutel K. Landegre. But Tao breaks the tension by applauding the arrival of "Regis' Granddad" - this confuses Kentas whilst secretly 'irritating' Gejutel to such an extent that he wants to destroy Tao's mouth. Category:Chapters